Red World
Red World = Red World was a 1.8 Insane Demon collaboration created by Neptune and SaRy and hacked by SaRy. The level became impossible in the 1.9 update due to a block at 2% which was changed into a decoration. SrGuillester uploaded a slightly nerfed/fixed version of Red World on his profile page. The level has been made into a rebirth version decorated by Findexi, Viprin, Hinds, and was verified by Riot. This level also utilizes the swing copter mode. Gameplay The level starts out as a difficult ball timing part (which is impossible in 1.9 or above) with some tricky spaces. It then goes to a ship part which is not so bad, if you memorize where to go. Then you will jump a few triple spikes and you will enter a UFO part which is quite difficult and tight. You will then head into the ship which is not that difficult. After that you will enter swing copter mode, with arrow spikes. Then the copter difficulty will increase tremendously. After the copter you will enter ship mode which is very tricky, and requires some luck and memorization. Swing copter mode will activate again, and it is very difficult. After that, you will enter the hardest part of the level, the end. It is a ship with difficult straight flying and carefulness with timing. Trivia * It was hacked by SaRy. * It used to be the second hardest level in 1.8 until it became impossible (behind Silent Clubstep). Walkthrough |-|Red World Rebirth = Not to be confused with Red World by SaRy and Neptune. '' '''Red World Rebirth' is an extreme demon level created by Riot and more, reborn from Red World by SaRy and Neptune. Originally, the gameplay was made by SaRy, the original design was made by Neptune, and the new design was made by Viprin, Hinds and Findexi. It is known mainly for its tight spaces and crucial timings. It is generally considered to be an Insane Demon or an Extreme Demon. It is currently on the Legacy List of the Official Demon list. Gameplay The level starts off with a difficult ball part with many very hard timings. Then, there is a long ship segment with some rather tight spaces. This is followed by a short cube segment with 3 triple spike jumps, and then a very hard mini UFO sequence with numerous rather difficult spaces and excessive mashing. Then, there is a ship segment that starts off with a moderately tight space with many gravity portals, and then a rather tight mini ship with many hard to see sawblades. Afterwards, there is a very long, hard, and tight swing-copter sequence that is mainly based on navigating tight spaces and avoiding clusters of sawblades. Then, there is a very long ship part that starts with a rather tight short ship sequence, and then an extremely tight and long space full of one space flying, and then another ship part similar to the beginning of the long ship part, but a lot longer, and with more memorization required. Afterwards, there is a rather long swing-copter section, along with many tight spaces. This is followed by a very tight ship sequence. Then, the level displays "Gameplay by SaRy and Neptune," "Design by Hinds Findexi Viprin", and finally "Verified by Riot." Then, the level ends. Trivia * TrusTa was the first player to beat this level. He beat it with around 2,300 attempts. Sunix later beat the level, with around the same attempts as TrusTa. Another player named beat it even more quickly, with only 1,537 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ht6AMw9lP_s * This remake is actually slightly easier than the original or slightly harder than the original depending on who you ask. While the flying parts are extremely buffed, the swing copter parts are actually nerfed. *Technical49 says this is not list-worthy. Fails * SebQuero11 crashed at 95%. * Surv crashed at 79%. * Riot crashed at 93%, 94%, and 96%. * Sunix(Deam) crashed at 74% and 75%. * BlassCFB crashed at 96%. * crashed at 75%, 76%, and 88%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 81%. * Dorami crashed at 85%, 91% and 97%. Walkthrough . This video shows the verification of Red World Rebirth.]] Category:1.8 levels Category:Unrated levels Category:Collaborations Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Top 150 Category:Hell-themed levels